


Día 14 - Disfraces

by KutziShiro



Series: MakoHaru Festival 2016 [14]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, Shounen-ai, future fish, vida adulta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8854348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KutziShiro/pseuds/KutziShiro
Summary: Haru pensó que la fiesta de disfraces de Kisumi sería sólo un molesto evento al que Rin lo arrastraba.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Día 14 - Disfraces.
> 
> Fandom: Free!
> 
> Personajes: Tachibana Makoto. Nanase Haruka. Menciones de los chicos Sano.
> 
> Género: Shonen-ai. Vida adulta. Romance. AU. Algo de future fish.
> 
> Advertencias: Ninguna. ¿Shonen-ai?
> 
> Resumen: Haru pensó que la fiesta de disfraces de Kisumi sería sólo un molesto evento al que Rin lo arrastraba.
> 
> Palabras: 1,453.
> 
> Estado: Terminado.
> 
> Aclaración: Free!, novelas y animes, pertenecen a Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y demás socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.
> 
> Nota: Este fic participa en el MakoHaru Festival 2016 (tumblr), con el promp del día 14 «disfraces».

─¿Cómo piensas caminar con disfraz? Además es para mujer.

Haru miró a Rin con molestia, sosteniendo entre sus manos una cola de sirena.

─Ni siquiera quiero ir a esa fiesta, deja de quejarte ─respondió, tomó el sostén con forma de conchas que estaba unido a la cola para observarlo bien.

Rin rodó los ojos.

─¿Por qué no vas de príncipe?

─Es cursi.

─Al menos no será ridículo ─Haru volvió a mirarlo mal preguntándose no por primera vez cómo es que eran amigos.

En una cosa si tenía razón, no sabía cómo iba a caminar si usaba un disfraz así, aunque había un hueco al final de la cola para que salieran los pies la tela quedaría muy ajustada a sus piernas.

─Puedo ser la sardina enlatada ─propuso ya que Rin se negaba tan firmemente a su elección.

─¡Eso no es un disfraz! ─en ese momento lamentó haber convencido a Haru de ver Sakura Card Captor con él.

Rin se masajeó la nariz y vio por el rabillo del ojo algo que llamó su atención.

─¿Qué tal ese?

· · ·

─¡Hola! ¡Bienvenidos! No pensé que vendrías Nanase ─saludó Kisumi dejándolos entrar a su casa, Haru apenas le miró cuando entraba y le asintió a modo de saludo.

─Se ve muy bien Kisumi, gracias por invitarnos ─saludó Rin, había sido Kisumi quien organizó una fiesta de disfraces y Rin quien convenció a Haru de ir. Los tres eran compañeros de trabajo.

Kisumi cerró la puerta.

─No es nada oficial, espero que no vea nada irregular ─ya que Rin iba disfrazado de policía.

─Estaré observando ─respondió guiñando el ojo, Kisumi se rió.

─Por cierto, un amigo también se disfrazó así, seguro te caerá bien, será fácil de encontrar.

Haru siguió a Rin dentro, tratando de evitar a toda la gente a pesar de que Rin iba saludando a todo el que se cruzara, haciendo bromas sobre arrestar a la gente y estarlos observando.

Miró alrededor, había bastante gente pero no reconoció a nadie, pudo distinguir a un bombero, a un científico, a un astronauta entre otras cosas. Más allá sobresalía de entre la gente un gorro de policía, seguramente el amigo que Kisumi había mencionado.

─Rin, mira ─llamó pero cuando volteó se dio cuenta que estaba solo, Rin había desaparecido quien sabe dónde mientras él miraba para otro lado. Giró sobre sí mismo pensado que debía verse ridículo haciendo eso y ni siquiera pudo localizar a su acompañante.

Suspiró y se fue a un rincón a tratar de ser invisible.

Llevaba ya un rato arrinconado, la gente se divertía y advertía poco en su presencia, por suerte. Escuchó la risa de Rin y lo miró a algunos metros, bromeando con el otro chico disfrazado de policía, un hombre muy alto de cabello negro.

Junto a ellos, riendo con ellos de quien sabe qué, estaba el chico disfrazado de bombero, era más alto que Rin pero no tanto como el hombre de cabello negro, desde donde estaba podía ver que tenía el cabello castaño claro y era atractivo.

El bombero, como si sintiera su mirada, volteó de pronto hacia él mostrándole una hermosa sonrisa. Se avergonzó al verse descubierto en su escrutinio. El bombero no fue el único que lo notó.

─¡Haru! ─gritó Rin agitando la mano hacia él─ ¡Ven aquí!

Tonto Rin escandaloso.

Suspiró y salió de su rincón para acercarse a ellos.

─Este es Haru, Nanase Haruka ─le presentó Rin en cuanto estuvo cerca pasándole un brazo por los hombros─, amigo mío y compañero de trabajo, no crean que está de mal humor, su cara es así.

─Rin… ─empezó a advertir.

─Y ellos son… eh… ─señaló a ambos obviamente olvidando sus apellidos.

─Yamazaki Sousuke ─dijo el bombero señalando al más alto─ y yo soy Tachibana Makoto, mucho gusto.

Haru hizo sólo una reverencia, se preguntó si el bombero, eh, Tachibana siempre sonreía así o sólo era para quedar bien.

─¿Qué se supone que eres? ─preguntó el tal Yamazaki tomándose muchas libertades en su trato. Lo miró con fastidio.

─Chef.

─Algo simple ¿no?

Haru abrió la boca para contestarle algo pero Rin intervino.

─Fue mi idea, creo que le queda bien, y todas sus ideas eran pésimas.

─Rin… ─volvió a advertirle.

─Vamos Haru, disfruta de la fiesta ¿quieres? No es un crimen divertirte de vez en cuando.

Haru bufó pero aunque se quedó parado junto a Rin este pronto se enfrascó en una conversación con Yamazaki sobre resultados deportivos.

─No parece que te gusten las fiestas ─le comentó el otro chico, Tachibana.

─No me gustan ─afirmó seriamente.

─Esta no está mal, hace una semana fui a la despedida de soltero de un compañero de trabajo y resultó bastante desastroso ─se rió un poco de recordarlo, no sin cierta vergüenza ajena.

Valoró a Tachibana, parecía agradable.

─¿De dónde conoces a Kisumi?

─Ah, soy su vecino ─respondió con un ligero sonrojo que le hizo fruncir el ceño ¿serían sólo vecinos o habría algo más?

─¿Son cercanos? ─se golpeó mentalmente de inmediato, parecía demasiado interesado.

─Este… algo así ─rió nerviosamente y se sonrojó más─ ¿tú de dónde lo conoces?

─Por el trabajo… y por Rin ─seguramente no se habrían vuelto «cercanos» si Rin no le jalara siempre con ellos.

─¿Y ustedes son cercanos? ─vaya modo tan poco sutil de regresarle las preguntas.

─No ─respondió sin titubear, en realidad Kisumi le exasperaba muchas veces pero no podía decir que le desagradara, no del todo al menos.

Tachibana lo miró con extrañeza, como preguntándose por qué había venido entonces. Después hizo un gesto pensativo.

─¿Por qué te disfrazaste así? ─al parecer quería seguir platicando con él, eso era toda una novedad─ Es decir, tu amigo dice que él lo eligió pero tú lo aceptaste por algo ¿no?

─No me desagradó… y me gusta cocinar ─aunque Rin se quejaba de que debía aumentar la variedad de su dieta no podía decir que algo le quedaba mal.

─¿Si? Yo soy pésimo en eso.

Sin darse cuenta siguió platicando con Tachibana toda la fiesta, tenía un modo amable de hablar y de preguntarle las cosas, además parecía darse cuenta con facilidad de cuando no quería indagar en algún comentario y no le insistía.

Al final tuvo que irse por que a Rin se le habían subido las copas y quería esposar a Yamazaki a los barrotes de la ventana.

Una vez que dejó a Rin en su casa (con bastante poca delicadeza) y que llegó a la suya se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera le había pedido a Tachibana su número de celular o correo electrónico, y no quería pedírselo a Kisumi.

Pero una semana después se lo encontró casi de frente después de salir del trabajo, yendo hacia el metro.

─Hola Nanase-san ─ahí estaba con esa sonrisa radiante de la fiesta pero en esta ocasión vestido de traje al igual que él, seguramente también salía del trabajo.

─¿Tachibana-san? ─vaya coincidencia encontrarlo ahí.

─Me da mucho gusto verte ─Haru parpadeó y luego asintió indicando que para él era igual─. Si tienes tiempo ¿te gustaría tomar algo conmigo? ─asintió esta vez de inmediato─ Genial… creo que por acá hay un buen lugar ─señaló otro camino y empezó a andar seguido de Haru.

A Haru la sorpresa tardó en pasársele un rato y es que Tachibana (Makoto, como insistió en que le llamara) parecía mucho más seguro de sí mismo que en la fiesta. Quizás «más seguro» no era la expresión correcta, «más interesado» sí lo era. Y esta vez Haru no olvidó pedirle su número.

En la siguiente cita Makoto le confesó que no había sido una coincidencia que se encontraran sino que cómo en la fiesta le había dicho que conocía a Kisumi por el trabajo y ya sabía dónde trabajaba Kisumi acudió al lugar esperando encontrarlo, por suerte tuvo suerte a la primera.

En la quinta cita Haru se armó de valor para preguntarle de nuevo que tan cercano era de Kisumi y Makoto le contó que habían intentado salir en un par de ocasiones pero que su relación nunca funcionó en el plano sentimental. Makoto le dio su primer beso al notar que Haru se había molestado por eso, verlo celoso le pareció adorable.

Para la sexta cita Haru le pidió a Makoto que fuera a recogerlo al trabajo y planeó todo meticulosamente para salir al mismo tiempo que Kisumi y besar a Makoto no sólo frente a él sino frente a todos los compañeros que también iban saliendo, Rin incluido.

A Makoto no le sorprendió que meses después fuera Haru el que le dijera que se mudara a su departamento y mentiría completamente si dijera que no lo esperaba, de hecho se hubiera llevado a Haru a vivir con él desde la tercera cita si por él hubiera sido.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
